Fading Footprints
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: Niles walked off into the snow and disappeared two days before Christmas. No one knew he needed help. Surely they would miss him at Frasier's party that evening. Merry Christmas to Andrea, Kristen, CrazySockMonkeys, Leigh Ann, Andress, and MensaCat. Merry Christmas EVERYONE!
1. Chapter 1

_Fading Footprints by Pat Councilor_

The Bon Marche was trimmed in dapper Christmas décor. Niles stepped outside and looked this way and that. It had started to snow. Not much snow this season and now only two days until the happiest day of the year. Yet, Niles wasn't feeling the holiday cheer in the air. There were no dancing sugar plums nor were there any chestnuts to roast along his dreary path to Christmas.

At least he had Frasier's Christmas party to look forward to. "Oh my," he thought out loud. He still needed to pick up a few bottles of wine to take to the party.

Before heading along the street to the parking garage that stowed his car, he reached his hand inside his Bon Marche bag and pulled out a sizable box. He opened it to appreciate the glimmer and dazzle of the Faberge Egg that he had just purchased for Maris. He forced a smirk from his frosty lips for appreciation was a term full of irony. Maris never appreciated anything that he had ever picked out for her. Nothing was ever good enough. Sure, she would display it in the house for a good three to four days before it would disappear from their lives forever. Maris always had a suspicious reasoning. Just days after her birthday, she claims that people came to the door demanding donations for the local festive dance community. The name of the community conveniently slipped her mind. She claims to have felt so much social pressure that she gave away the birthday present Niles had bought for her. Then there was the classic Erwin Sattler clock he bought her for their anniversary, that she claims one of the servants had stolen. The reasons for the gift disappearing just got better and better with every ill-fated gift he gave her.

He slipped it back into the box and dropped it back down into the bag, almost without consideration for its well-being. He sighed heavily as he wondered what reason she would fabricate to rid their lives of this gift.

Snowflakes drifted through the air like down feathers. Just like the time feathers floated through his house after a wonderful pillow fight one evening. One of the pillows ripped and feathers flew everywhere. When Maris got home, she was so upset at the mess. Why did he and Frasier get into that fight with the couch pillows? Oh yes, it was an argument over who was right about what be the best meal to serve with a high-end Riesling.

A smile rose from the corners of his chilled face. The snow brought back a bevy of memories of him and Frasier and how excited they would get about snow when they were boys. Niles stepped out into the street. Dare he catch a snowflake on his tongue? Oh, he almost had one there. Another few steps forward. People were probably watching him from the sidewalk, but he didn't care. He didn't have many pleasures in his life and he was claiming this silly little moment as his own. He took several more steps. There, he got that one.

He didn't even see the car coming. Funny, this time of year, the streets would be packed, but there was a moment of time when there wasn't a vehicle around. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Niles turned to see the car heading straight for him. He tried to step out of the way, but he slipped.

He couldn't move too fast on the frozen asphalt or he would lose his footing all-together and end up on his back. The car clipped him.

Fortunately, not enough to even make him lose his balance. He couldn't believe the driver didn't even slow down. The car just kept going. Taking a deep breath, he couldn't believe he wasn't hurt. His next attention was on the egg. Did it break? Oh, that would save Maris the effort it would take to come up with a creative accusation of why this gift disappeared. He retrieved the box from the bag and opened it. The egg was unscathed.

Closing the box, he set it back in the bag. He smiled, focusing back on the snowflakes swirling in the air around him. He was having a bit of fun and was going to chase down another one. The trek to his car would wait.

There was a sharp pain in his side. When he turned, he found a man, dressed in rags, pointing some sort of hand-held fire-arm at him.

He stranger kept the pistol low and out of sight. "Into the alley. NOW!"

Niles looked to see they were near the alley. He started to put his hands up.

"Put your hands down. Don't try to draw attention to yourself. Just get moving."

He did as he was told, stepping into the alley and out of the view of the many shoppers on the store's outside walkway.

The drifting snow started to cover Nile's footprints that led to the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fading Footprints by Pat Councilor_

"Keep moving," the stranger followed him deeper into the alley.

Is this where it would all end? Was this the final curtain? Niles thoughts were not on his safety. They were far across the city reflecting in the eyes of an angel named Daphne.

"Hand over the wallet," the man said quickly. "Hand it back to me. Don't look at me."

Niles slowly reached into his jacket pocket, retrieving his wallet. He handed it back behind him. He could hear the man rifling through it.

"Eight hundred dollars."

"Yes, please take it. Take it all. If you need it this badly…"

"Shut up! You people in your fancy suits and fancy coats… you walk around like your better than everybody and don't even give somebody like me the time of day."

Niles swallowed hard. He definitely had the lower hand, yet he wasn't empty handed. His psychology skills were going to be tested to their fullest extent. He wasn't going to over-estimate his skills. He can reason for hours, but a few wrong words could end in disaster. It only takes a split second to pull a trigger. He decided not to reveal his profession. Not yet anyway. He might have a better chance talking him down if the stranger didn't know he was a professional.

Niles moved slowly. "I'm taking off my Rolex. If you need the time of day, please take it. I am offering it to you." Carefully, he handed it to the hooded stranger.

"Did you just look at me?!" The stranger kicked him in the back, causing Niles to fall to his knees. His knees smacked the pavement in pain.

"Keep calm," Niles said in pain. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Take off the jacket. Now. Hurry up."

Niles took off his full length cashmere overcoat . The stranger snatched it up and put in on over his hooded pullover.

Niles was shivering. "May I get to my feet please."

"Stay where you are. I hate to do this to you man."

The hairs on the back of Niles' neck stood on end. He was about to meet his maker. God, please no. Not like this. Not here in the snow. Not so close to Christmas. He never even let Daphne know how much he cared for her. It was his own damned fault. He let the opportunities slip through is fingers.

"Close your eyes," the gunman ordered. But there was no way for the gunman to tell if Niles was closing his eyes. It was coming and it was coming NOW.

He took a quick breath. "My wife."

"What did you say?"

"My wife. Please let me call my wife. Let me hear her voice… just one more time."

There was a long drawn out silence that made Niles' ears ring.

"Take out your cell phone. That's right, I know you have one. You've got sixty seconds on the phone and then you're going to hand that over too."

His hands trembled as he took out his cell phone. He dialed. It rang. It seemed like several minutes before the second ring sounded.

"Crane residence", Daphne answered.

The tears ran down Niles' face. The lump in his throat wasn't allowing him to speak.

"Hello, is anyone there?" she asked.

The stranger bumped Niles.

"Ah… Maris. It's me… Niles." His voice was trembling and broken.

"Dr. Crane, this is Daphne. You must have misdialed."

"No Maris… don't go… there's something I have to tell you."

"Dr. Crane, this is Daphne. Have you been enjoying some holiday spirits early?"

"I just have to tell you how much I truly love you. You mean the world to me. You always have. I never told you this, but I've felt it every day. I love you so."

"Well… thank you Dr. Crane."

It didn't matter if she thought he was daffed or intoxicated… the truth is that he was able to finally tell her the truth. Even if it was under extreme pretenses… and that he was calling her Maris.

The gunman nudged him.

"Please tell little Frasier that I'm going to be late coming home. Will you tell him that?"

"Sure… Dr. Crane."

He could hear it in her voice. She was puzzled. Good. Perhaps she would be talking to Frasier about this soon. But how in the world could they figure out his where-a-bouts? There was no hope for him. There was no help coming from this call.

"I love you," he repeated.

"Oh… Love you too." The line went dead.

"Who was that on the phone," Frasier asked as he retrieved his coat from the rack.

Daphne slowly hung up the phone. "It was your brotha."

"Well, I hope he called to let you know that he has the case of wine and will be here early to help with the set up." He was heading for the front door with his coat draped over his arm. "I'm going out to wrap up the final details of tonight's arrangements. Tell Dad I won't be long."

"Doctor Crane. Your brotha said he would be running a bit late… but Doctor Crane."

Frasier opened the door to leave. "Yes, Daphne." He held the door for himself.

"It was a strange call. He said that he loved me."

He nodded. "I'm certain that's a load off his mind." Frasier left, closing the door behind him.

Daphne stood there for several moments beside herself. That was a bit odd of both Doctor Cranes.

The front door flew open and Frasier pivoted inside. "WHAT!"

It scared Daphne.

Frasier closed the door and took several steps into the apartment. "Would you mind repeating that?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Fading Footprints by Pat Councilor_

Frasier hung up his house phone with some aggression behind it. "That just takes the cake. What type of shenanigans is Niles up to? He's not answering his phone and neither is Maris."

Martin hobbled into the room with Eddie trailing behind him. "What's going on son?"

Frasier gestured with his hand. "Niles made a preposterous phone call here calling Daphne Maris."

"Well that's strange."

"Isn't it?" Frasier took a few steps toward the center of the room. "He also asked Daphne to tell 'Little Frasier' that he will be coming home late tonight."

"Well, what the hell is going on?" Martin's voice held certain elements of confusion as well as irritation.

"He waits good and well until the night of my Christmas party to pull this."

"Fras, I don't think…"

"Don't protect him Dad. He knows damn well that the Mayor of Seattle positively said that he very well might make it to the party if he decided to come. His jealousy is surfacing to smite my efforts to have the Christmas Party of a lifetime. The caviar is imported."

"Perhaps he was trying to tell us something."

"I think he was trying to tell us that Maris is preventing him from coming to one of my parties again. Or perhaps the damn fool smacked his head against his refrigerator door again."

"I don't feel good about this," Daphne said as she folded her arms in front of herself.

Frasier snatched up his coat again.

"Where are you going?" Martin questioned.

"I don't have time to deal with this. My party is in…" He looked at his wrist watch. "… less than two hours. I have arrangements to attend to."

With that, Frasier slammed the door behind himself.

"I don't understand," Daphne said aloud.

"He's a little flustered hot-head every time before a big fancy-smancy party of his. Don't worry about him. Now, tell me exactly what Niles said."

Martin and Daphne looked to the front door when it opened again. Frasier was standing there. "I'm… I'm going over to his house. Perhaps Maris is doing yoga or something and unable to answer the phone. Keep trying his cell and Maris'. Call me on my cell if you hear anything."

Martin and Daphne nodded his way before he left.

Snow drifted from the sky like time was at a stand-still. It was as if God had slowed everything down to a crawl.

Red lights from the police cars flashed at the entrance of the alley. Frasier arrived on the seen with his father and Daphne. The fire engine was parked away from the alley, yet it was a fireman that was covering the body. Frasier grabbed Daphne as she screamed out in terror from the sight. The snow drifted over the white cloth that covered Niles' body. Martin couldn't believe it. He had been first on the scene of many bodies in his profession, but this one he couldn't bring himself to approach. All that he could do is let the officials do their job. Daphne was crying so hard, she couldn't even see, but she was determined to get to Niles. Frasier held her back.

That's the way that Niles saw it in his mind's eye as he watched the snowflakes falling slowly to the ground like the whisper of nature. He remained kneeling in the snow; stripped from his valuables and the warmth of his coat. His breath hung heavy in the air. Dusk was melting its pale hues into the atmosphere.

"Don't know what drove you to this point…" Niles whispered.

"Shut up." The stranger's voice was low, but angered.

What did Niles have to lose? If he didn't try to speak to the man, there was no hope of getting out of this. He had to get to the gunman's level; become viewed as an equal. "I know how you must feel."

"I said, 'shut up'." He got closer to Niles as if he was going to do something.

"Sure, I may have money, but I have never been really happy."

"What would you know about something like that?"

"My mother died when I was young. I miss her so much."

"Shut up. I told you. I don't want to hear this."

Yet that was just it. The more Niles revealed his life, the more of a person he would become to the stranger. It would make it more difficult to pull the trigger. Would it be enough?

"I married the wrong person."

"How does someone marry the wrong person?"

"That's a good question, only not so amusing when you're talking to the fool with the answer to that question?"

The gunman's laughter brought a sigh of relief to Niles.

He continued, "I love her, but it's more like a convenient love."

"You have no idea what it's like to need for or want anything."

Niles managed to chuckle. "You've got to be kidding me. I have been infatuated with another woman for so many years. If I had met her before getting married, I would spend every waking moment proving to her that I was born to be with her. But I remained faithful. I kept my distance. I held my feelings, just admiring her every day from a distance. She doesn't even know I have feelings for her."

"Why? Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because I'm a damn fool, that's why. I made a commitment, until the end of time. I'm just waiting for the end of time. So here I am kneeling in the snow, knowing that the angel that I care so much for will never know how I feel."

The gunman chuckled. "Sounds like I'm about to do you a favor." He cocked the gun.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fading Footprints by Pat Councilor_

Martin just got off the phone as Frasier reentered the apartment.

"Any news?" Frasier asked impatiently.

"No," Martin answered. "I just pulled a few strings at the precinct for them to put a report out on Niles' car."

Frasier looked into Daphne's worried face and then out at the Space Needle glowing in the night sky. "Maris hadn't seen him lately. I didn't want to alarm her. I just told her that I was looking for her and that his cell phone battery must have been out." He looked at his watch. "In twenty minutes, the guests will be arriving."

"I'm sure Niles is fine and that your party will be as well," Daphne told Frasier as he slumped in the couch.

"To hell with the party. I can't even enjoy the preparations of the party until I know my brother is safe."

"He'll be fine Fras." Martin went over and put a hand on his shoulder. "He said he'd just be a little late."

Frasier looked into his father's face. "Thanks Dad. I just wished you sounded a little more convincing."

In an alley on the other side of town, the gunman was baring down. The lighting was dim there, but the full moon added to the visibility. "I have two questions to ask you."

"No more talk!"

"Do you have anyone in your life?"

"I know exactly how to shut you up!"

"You think you're doing this for them, but you can't help them if you pull that trigger and end up in jail for the most of their lives." He could hear the sound of the gun hitting the man's pant leg. He had lowered the gun. Niles lifted one knee and planted one foot firmly and then he slowly stood. "Don't you dare take their loved one away from them and please give me the chance to change my life. That was her on the phone, by the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"The woman I love. I called her when you let me make that call. I called her by my wife's name, but I told her that I loved her. And I want to truly thank you for that. Please give me the chance to prove it to her."

The man started to choke up. This was not a good sign. An emotional gunman is an unstable man holding a gun. But Niles was ready to take his chance. This was everything right here. He whispered beneath his breath, "Daphne, forgive me." He turned to face the gunman. "How old are they?"

The man extended the gun at arm's reach. "Don't look at me!"

"If you're going to take my life, you will have to look into my eyes to pull the trigger."


	5. Chapter 5

_Fading Footprints by Pat Councilor_

"I asked you how old they were," Niles said now facing the gun.

"Who… what are you talking about?"

"You're children. How old are they? If you're in prison, who is going to take your place in raising them?"

Charles Stevens the third raised his glass. "I'd like the thank Doctor Frasier Crane for such a splendid evening. Frasier, could we have a few words?"

Frasier made his way through the crowd. "Ladies and Gentleman, I want to thank you all for coming. I would like to apologize for my withdrawn behavior tonight, but there is a family matter at hand that is troubling me dearly. I hope this is not too much of an imposition, but…" His cell phone rang. He retrieved it from his jacket pocket.

"Frasier."

"My God Niles, are you alright?" Frasier walked toward the kitchen, without the interest of even excusing himself. "It's Niles!" he called out to Daphne and his father. "Niles, is everything alright? Are you okay?"

"Frasier, meet me in the lobby of your building. Come alone."

"When?"

"Right now. I'm downstairs right now."

Frasier put his phone away and headed for the door. "Please excuse me for a moment. Family emergency."

"Fras," Martin called out. "Is he alright?"

Daphne stood beside Martin with just as much interest.

"He sounds fine Dad. I'll be right back." Frasier took the elevator and found Niles wearing his cashmere jacket in the lobby sitting on one of the leather sofas. "Niles!" He hurried over and gave his brother a hug. "Where have you been? That call you made earlier scared us half to death."

He took a seat back down and Frasier sat next to him. "Frasier, I was mugged tonight."

"My God, are you alright?"

"Yes, quite alright. By some wonderful twist of fate, I'm alright."

Frasier gave him a concerned look. "What? What do you mean by that Niles?"

"I was held at gun point for several hours."

Frasier gave him another hug as they sat on the couch together. "Oh my! Niles, are you sure you're alright?"

"Most certain."

"You talked him down?"

"Yes, of course. What type of psychologist would I be if I couldn't defuse a situation of such."

"Of such? Of such magnitude. Niles, you could have been badly injured."

"Yes, unfortunately, I had several hours freezing in the cold to think about that. And I AM sorry about your party."

"Don't worry about the party."

"The mayor didn't show up, did he?"

"Niles, let's not worry about the party."

Frasier's response made Niles smile. It was good to smile again.

"You know, when my life was flashing in front of my eyes, I could only think of Daphne."

Frasier could only give him a forced grin.

"It's times like this that I wish I could tell Daphne how I feel for her. But I'm married. How would one even start a conversation like that without it sounding so wrong? If in fact I ever do tell her one day… I know… this is not that day."

Frasier put his hand on his brother's back. "I love you Niles. I can only imagine how hard this is for you. But let me say how very proud of you I am for being strong through such a time."

Niles nodded. "Thank you Frasier."

"Niles, let me clear the party out. I was just in the process of doing just that. I'll draw you a hot bath."

"No, Frasier. I'm sorry about your party, but I'm going to go home."

"Niles, why? Don't leave after the news you've just bestowed upon me. I know you must want to go home to Maris, but give me some time to comfort you and take all of this in."

"You don't understand Frasier. I can't see Daphne right now."

"Niles… I don't understand. What is the meaning of this? Dad and Daphne need to see you."

"Not like this Frasier. And not a word of this to Daphne. I thought I was being clever calling her to hear her voice in my time of need. Frasier, you can't tell her anything about this?"

"Niles, what are you saying?"

He turned to his brother. "Frasier I was being held at gun point and called Daphne. Now that it's all over, I realize that if she knew the truth… well, it would just destroy her knowing that she had the chance to help me, but wasn't able to."

"Niles…"

"I know… there was no way of her knowing. I just think it is best that she not know and feel any undo guilt."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I will come by tomorrow. Tell Dad and Daphne that I had a flat tire and wasn't thinking clearly when I called."

Frasier gave him another hug. "If that's what you wish. I'm just so glad that you weren't hurt. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a hot bath and sherry. I could drive you home in the morning."

Niles put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Thank you Frasier, but I think it's best this way."

"We need to call the police and file a report. We must."

"I've already talked to the police. The man is in custody. I'll file a report in the morning."

"Well, what can I do Niles? Let me do something for you. Please Niles." His face was stricken with discomfort of the entire situation.

"Frasier, the greatest thing you can do is be strong for me and tell Dad and Daphne that I had a flat tire and that there is nothing to worry about. I will see them tomorrow just as if it is any other day."

"Well… Niles, what did he take from you?"

"He took everything away from me. And then he gave it all back."

"A man pulled a gun on you and he gave you back all of your possessions?"

"Yes." Niles nodded.

"You are a great psychologist, Niles."

"No, he felt sorry for me when I told him all about Maris."


	6. Chapter 6

_Fading Footprints by Pat Councilor_

SIXTY SEVEN MINUTES BEFORE NILES ARRIVED AT ELLIOT BAY TOWERS

"My God," the gunman said with the pistol now laying in the alley beside where he was sitting. "I can't believe that there is someone out there like that. You're not making Maris up, are you?"

Niles shook his head. "Unfortunately no."

"Here Niles, take your coat back. You look cold." He handed the coat back.

"Thank you." Niles put it back on.

"And here. Here's your money… your wallet… and your watch. I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize that someone like you could be going through a relationship like that."

Niles put his things away, but he still didn't have his cell phone.

The stranger picked up the gun. "Niles what am I going to do?"

"How's that?"

"We're sitting here talking like friends. I just tried to rob you and I'm sorry for that. But if I let you walk out of here, you'll have me arrested."

"I did say I had two questions for you."

"You did?"

"Yes, I asked you how old your kids were."

"Oh, yeah."

"My final question to you is: how would you like to be my patient?"

"Wh-what?"

Niles pulled his card from his wallet. "I'm a psychologist. You can be my patient. You've heard about doctor / patient confidentiality?"

"Yeah?"

Niles took out a pen and wrote something on the back of his card and signed it. "This is my card and on the back I am offering you five free sessions." He handed it to the gunman who tucked the gun in his waist band behind him before taking the card. "And to make it completely legitimate, I'll write you a prescription for a sedative. Walk me to my car. My prescription pad is in my car." Niles extended his hand. "What do you say? I'm Dr. Niles Crane."

He shook his hand. "Lance. My name is Lance."

"Alright Lance. You are now my patient."

"Thanks Niles…ah, I mean Doctor Crane."

They both stood. Niles took a deep breath and darn near threw up when he exhaled. Thank God it was over.

"Hey Doc, what's in the bag?"

"Oh, it's a Faberge Egg. It's a very nice one." He took it out of the bag and handed the box to Lance. "I want you to have it."

Lance opened it. He turned it this way and that, admiring it. "You got the receipt?"

Niles forced a grin. He took the receipt from his wallet and handed it to Lance. At least Lance was honest about it and wouldn't be making up a story one how he lost it. Niles patted his suit pocket. "Oh, can I get my cell phone back from you."

"Sure Doc." He gave it to him.

As they walked out of the alley, Lance read the receipt while Niles dialed 911 on his cell while it was inside his pocket. He knew the 911 operator would pick up on what was going on when Niles asked him to make sure the gun was put away.

Niles promised to be his doctor. Doctor/patient confidentiality does not cover if the patient intends to do him/herself harm or cause harm to others. Niles fully intended to uphold his promise to give him five free sessions, but his conscious wouldn't allow him to let this patient run the streets with a fire arm.

The police had traced the call and just as they had reached Niles' car, two police cars raced up with their red lights flashing. They threw their car doors open and used them as barriers as they drew their weapons. There was even a helicopter hitting them with a spot light. Lance didn't need to know Niles was the one who called 911.

Lance went for his gun in his waist band behind him, but Niles put his hand on the gun to stop him. Lance looked over to see Niles shaking his head. "Don't do it Lance. This evening is over."

The Faberge Egg hit the pavement of the parking lot and broke.

The snow drifted down from the sky like tiny pieces of finely shredded cotton. It trailed in the wind and began masking the two sets of footprints that lead up to Niles' car.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for reading this and leaving reviews. So much thanks goes out to KRISTEN and ANDREA for their kind support and inspiration on many of my stories. HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
